Fionna, the Bad Little Girl
by Tonight-is-frightnight
Summary: MAJOR, MAJOR SPOILER ALERTS! This is my version of the episode Bad Little Boy, which technically hasn't been released yet, so be warned. Anyway, this will be a 2-parter centered around Marshall's growing primal instincts around Fionna, as well as her own. There will be light bondage in the second chapter as well as some good ol' fashioned bite kink. Yay, lemons!
1. Chapter 1

(_A/N:_ _I saw bad little boy and I couldn't resist. I'm so so sorry. Also, This is my first AT fan fic, so I'm sorry if things are a little OOC.)_

"Hyah!" Fionna cried. Her throwing axe flew across the room and split the apple on BMO's head cleanly in two. BMO flashed a thumbs up. The rain poured outside the treehouse in dizzying torrents.

"_Ooh,_ nice throw!" Cake cried with a sassy sway of her hips.

"Thanks," Fionna replied. catching her breath. She grinned down at her cat sister and continued, "I gotta do _something_ around here. It gets so boring after a while."

"What do you mean? Prince Gumball's mission to go deliver daisy chains to the fluffy people wasn't enough for you?"

Fionna rolled her eyes and groaned at Cake's suggestive eyebrow-waggle and found her self preparing to throw another axe. "I just...ugh...sometimes Gumball's missions can be so...lame."

She let the throwing axe fly across the room, trying to get it to collide with the door frame this time when—

"Hello, everybody—aHH!" Gumball cried as he stepped through the door, his hands full with a small mountain of suspicious pastries.

"Oh my glob, Gumball!" Fionna cried, frozen in place with shock.

A large split in the candy prince's pink hair suddenly appeared and Gumball said, seeming much too calm for someone who had nearly been beheaded, "Woah, looks like you almost skronked up my dome-piece!" And then, he licked his thumb and smoothed his hair back into place.

"You certainly seem used to getting your hair sliced by throwing axes, your majesty," Fionna said teasingly, a hand on her hip.

Gumball laughed politely, not understanding her sarcasm. "Anyway, Fionna, have I got a treat for you. The Fluffy People and I baked these in appreciation of the mission you completed. They're cream puffs. Try one." He waggled the plate in front of her and Fionna's brow scrunched in confusion. She didn't like sweets. She liked meats and cheeseburgers.

"Uh, I'd love to, but maybe later," She said politely, a kind smile on her face.

Suddenly, there was a rustling noise. Fionna felt her body tense in preparation for any battle to come. "What was that?" She whispered, her whole being ready to spring into action. Suddenly, as dark shadow wooshed behind her and she gasped as it snatched the cream puffs from Gumball's hands and disappeared out the window again.

"Doh...Aww," Gumball said, noticing his now empty plate. Fionna rolled her eyes as the candy prince stared helplessly at his plate. She heard a evil chuckle echo from somewhere in the house, followed by a rustling noise, and then she _knew_ who was up there. She almost smiled, but held herself back.

"Something's on the roof!" She said bravely, turning to Cake. "C'mon!"

"I'm not going out there," the cat said, folding her arms in a show of stubbornness. "It's _wet_."

She turned to Gumball this time. "Ehh, it _is _wet," He said reluctantly, looking out the window at the pouring rain.

She growled her frustration out. "C'MON!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Gumball replied. "But I'm bringing a parasol."

.

.

.

A few minuted later, she was climbing up the ladder on the side of the tree house, Gumball's delicate, princely hands clinging to her shoulders. At least he was considerate enough to hold the dainty, pink parasol over the lot of them, Cake hiding safely under her hat.

They crested the top of the ladder and were immediately met with the floating, guitar-strumming, _dripping wet_ image of Marshall Lee.

"Oh, it's just _him_," Gumball said blankly, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, hey, Fionna," Marshall lee drawled, his voice as deep and soothing as the notes he strummed on his bass.

"Marshie!" Fionna said happily. She knew he hated that nickname. All the more reason to use it.

Gumball cleared his throat and Marshall swooned exaggeratedly. "Oh, forgive me. He_llo_, your majesty!" He made a mockingly extravagant bow before smirking and sucking the pink color out of one of the stolen pastries.

"Fionna," Gumball said, looking away from the annoying, yet devastatingly attractive vampire king. "Take me back inside."

Fionna was about to tell him off for ordering her around when suddenly, Marshall scoffed and said, "Whhaaa? Is he kidding?" he finished his point by chucking the now-gray-colored cream puff at Gumball's head. Honestly, he was a little jealous of PG. Fionna always paid attention to him more than Marshall. But who was he kidding? He wasn't Prince Charming.

The puff splattered against Gumball's face and he spluttered indignantly. "Oh, honestly!" He seethed. "I'm heading in," he pouted in Fionna's direction. "Come join me when you want more...polite...company." And with that, he climbed down from the girl and made his way down the ladder.

"Be careful," Fionna called down to him. There was a pause and then a yelp. "You got it!" Fionna giggled. Honestly, Gumball was such a handful sometimes.

She kept giggling even as she climbed all the way on top of the tree house.

"What a wad," Marshall sighed, plucking absentmindedly at the red axe-bass in his hand.

"A...Gumwad?" Fionna suggested, blushing a little. The rain was lightening up now, but they were both significantly drenched.

"Fionna!" Cake gasped from under Fionna's hat.

Marshall laughed loudly and once again, Fionna's eyes were drawn to the water droplets on his green skin. "Let's ditch him!" He said, strumming a merry tune on his bass.

Fionna faltered and looked worriedly towards the light coming out of one of her windows. And this time, it was her turn not to notice Marshall's eyes looked at the way the rain water soaked her blue shirt and skirt. He glanced over her breasts slowly, drinking in the way the drenched fabric clung to _all_ the right places. He'd always liked her. She was a cool girl. She was funny, tough and talented, and he had always, always liked her. But for Marshall, conveying his feelings was so _hard. _Especially when things like the way her waist flared out into her hips made the back of his throat dry and suddenly, the image of him clutching at her hips and thighs slammed into him so hard, he missed a note on his bass. She didn't notice, however, so he continued. "Lumpy Space Prince is throwing a party in the woods. It's gonna be freaky _nasty_." He smirked as he shifted into a giant bat, his unruly black hair still sticking out at odd angles.

"Ummm, I'm not sure..." She said, shuffling nervously.

Marshall decided that the only way he would be able to ignore the way her breasts heaved and strained against the fabric of her very wet shirt was if they left. _At that very moment._ "I know you're only gonna say yes to me, so let's just go," He drawled, holding out a clawed hand. She smiled at him then and Marshall felt his dead heart constrict. He hid his reaction from her by pulling them away into the darkness. She squealed happily and Marshall was overcome by the thought of her making a different kind of squeal while he ravished her pale neck with his sharp teeth. This was going to be a _long_ night.

.

.

.

When they arrived, the party was already in full swing. LSP was known for his outrageous parties and this one certainly met those high standards. Tree trunks was playing finger—or trunk—fillet and Muscle Prince and Gummy Worm Guy were headbanging under neath the strobe lights. Fionna let out a giggle and nudged Marshall in the ribs, drawing his attention to LSP and Cinnamon Bun grinding in front of everyone.

"What, you wanna try that?" Marshall murmured in her ear. Fionna blushed furiously and he felt that he wanted nothing more than to suck that delicious shade of red from her cheeks. He chuckled and looped his arm around her waist. He ignored her squawk of indignation and said, "Welp, anyway, this looks fun. C'mon." And with that, he pulled her to the stage.

"GUYS! MARSHALL LEE IS GONNA PLAY A SONG YOU GUYS!" LSP bellowed from somewhere on the dance floor. The resulting reaction was fascinating and Fionna couldn't help but feel nervous for him. Then, he pulled her on stage with him.

"Follow my lead," He murmured, playing a light melody on his axe-bass.

She nodded, a small smile on her lips and he started twisting his body and pausing, waiting for her to catch up. Marshall lead her through a few dance moves and he felt a flash of heat through his gut every time her body bent to match his. Those thigh high socks would be the death of him. He didn't know how she did it, but somehow, those boring blue shirt and miniskirt of hers were making his pupils dilate and his breath come short.

He wiggled his butt a little in her direction and she blushed furiously. "Hey!" She shouted, pushing him out of the way. He would never know how much she appreciated that, Fionna thought sternly. _nevereverever_.

He laughed and took the opportunity to begin singing. Fionna and cake joined in with soothing vocalizations as Marshall took everyones breath away, something that he did very well.

_Good little girl_

_always picking a fight with me_

_you know that I'm bad_

_but you're spending the night with me_

_what do you want from my world?_

_you're a good little girl_

At that moment, Cake morphed into a sort of Fionna shape, pulling the girl's cap off her head. As a result, Fionna's long blonde hair tumbled down her back in arcs of gold and suddenly, Marshall's fingers felt numb, as if they had suddenly been carved from stone. It took all of his concentration to rip his eyes away from the mesmerizing sway of her hips, but then she had to ruin everything and start singing. All he could do was dance with the now Fionna-shaped cat and concentrate on furry hips that were definitely not anything like soft, supple, human hips.

_Bad little boy_

_that's what you're acting like_

_I really don't buy_

_that you're that kind of guy_

_and if you are_

_why do you want to hang out with me?_

Marshall felt his chest constrict again and it confused him so much that he found himself snarling at Cake's exposed neck as he held her in a dip. Cake didn't notice, but Fionna certainly did. She gasped loudly and dashed over to swat his hands away, but he swooped out of her reach before she could hit him. He cackled evilly as he swooped into the night sky. He began a sort of rap, then, and Fionna smiled at this new direction.

_Don't you know I'm a villain_

_every night I'm out killin' _

_sendin' everyone runnin' like children_

_I know why you're mad at me_

_I've got demon eyes_

_and they're looking right through your anatomy_

_into your deepest fears, baby I'm not from here_

_I'm from the nightsphere_

_To me, you're clear_

_transparent_

_You've got a thing for me girl_

_It's apparent._

Immediately after Marshall had floated back to the ground, Cake burst into song behind him and he found himself beside Fionna. She bumped her hip against his and once again, all Marshall could think about was soft, human flesh and rosy cheeks and hot gasps into the night.

"You're not so bad, you know," She stated simply, blue eyes looking at him. She seemed very firm and determined when she said this and it made Marshall hope desperately that she was right.

But he had a reputation to uphold and so he chuckled back in reply, "Not so bad? I'm the son of a demon. And the Vampire King. It's not something I have to try at. You, on the other hand..." And then the vampire was suddenly struck by thoughts of Fionna being very _very bad. Just for him._

"I'm not trying to be bad," She said, pulling him from dark places that should never involve him, his bunny, and light bondage, preferably with _him_ tied to a bedpost. "I'm hanging out with you 'cause you're my friend!"

The last words set a twinge through his gut, and he found himself doing something he regretted. He pulled out another cream puff. "What, like _him_?" He asked. She couldn't detect the sincerity in his words, though perhaps only because he blew a cloud of powdered sugar into her face.

"No!" She cried, batting the powder from her face. "Different!"

If anything, it fueled his insecurities and he soon found himself facing Fionna's rather-nice behind after a well placed kick of his foot and a nasty fall on Fionna's part. Her foot shot out in retaliation and he found himself on his back, floating in mid air.

"Oh, _no_," He cackled mockingly. Fionna chased after him, delivering a jab to his gut. It was actually quite painful and so, he shot his own foot out and it collided with the side of Fionna's...something...he couldn't tell what.

This was bad. He was feeling something primal seep up into his gut and it was awakening instincts that he never knew he had. He regained his footing and spotted Fionna lying on her back, arms and legs sprawled around her as she moaned in pain. Marshall's eyes flashed red. He could see up her skirt—could see the place where creamy flesh disappeared underneath a pair of plain white panties. A growl crawled it's way up his throat and he stalked forward, red sneakers dragging slowly on the wood of the stage as he made his way toward the blonde girl on the ground. He could smell her, the scent of sweat and strawberries and he licked his lips. He wanted. He _needed. _He could already taste her under the slide of his forked tongue.

"Hey, break it up, you two!" Cake crowled, stepping between him and Fionna.

"Outta my way, Kitty," Marshall growled, his eyes still trained on the girl's prone form. He felt a rush of heat flow down his spine before settling between his legs at the sight of her breasts heaving as she sat up. The sight of her, legs spread, sent him reeling and he slapped Cake out of the way in an attempt to get to the object of his desires.

Fionna gasped and went running into the bushes after her fallen cat.

"Hey, where ya goin'?! C'mon, that was funny!" Marshall called after her. He caught up with them as Fionna and Cake were walking away, an angry set to the sway of the girl's hips. Marshall fought the urge to reach out and squeeze the tight flesh of her ass in favor of saying, "Wait, you're missing the party! Fionna, lighten up!"

"Look, I don't care if you're being a jerk to me," Fionna said stonily. "But _nobody_ messes with Cake."

The surge of jealousy nearly knocked him out of the air and Marshall found himself doing something stupid again. "Oh, really? What if I just take her right now?" And with that, he snatched Cake out of Fionna's arms.

"What?!" Fionna shouted as Marshall flew high into the air. Cake yowled and squirmed with fear.

"Unexpected!" Marshall cackled down at her.

"MARSHALL!" Fionna roared at him, fists clenched in anger as he flew away and landed atop an abandoned mausoleum. He cackled loudly. "Cake!" She cried, catching up to them.

"You want your Cake so bad?" Marshall seethed, driven by some trivial mortal jealousy he never thought would affect him like this. He felt so human. He could tell he was causing pain. He felt terrible. But there was no going back. "Then come. and. _Get her_!" Marshall raised a hand into the sky and lightning crackled in the stormy sky.

woeful moans and groans permeated the air and Fionna felt the ground rumble beneath her. skeleton hands exploded from the dirt and slowly, undead warriors rose from their graves.

One started beatboxing and once again, Marshall broke out into rap.

_did you think I was lying?_

_I said I'm evil without even trying_

_already dead, so I'm not scared of dying_

_Drinking the red from your heart in one sitting_

_You think you've got me pegged, you must be kidding_

_I raise the dead up and they do my bidding._

_Girl, I'm a thousand years old, I'm a riddle_

_Bad little boy_

_Yes I'm bad, but not little_

He held cake up in the air and she says, "Nuh-uh, boy, watchu thinking." She expanded and blew up like a balloon and Marshall cackled maniacally even as he held her in his arms. He changed into a giant bat to keep his hold on her and Cake yowled in panic when she saw there's no escape.

Meanwhile, Fionna was lopping off the heads of every undead warrior in her path. She sprinted up to the foot of the mausoleum and Cake shouts, "Fionna!"

"Cake!"

"Grab onto mah little paws!"

Fionna does so and, with a tremendous display of strength, pulls Cake from Marshall's grip.

Suddenly, an earsplitting shriek shattered the night air and then, Marshall was writhing ontop of the mausoleum, a spear from one of the undead warriors protruding from his chest, surrounded by a dark stain in his shirt.

"Marshall?" Fionna called as shrieks go quiet. She and Cake climbed onto the stone monument beside him as he moaned and gasps out.

"Oh, this is bad, guys. This is really bad," He gasped.

"Marshall!" She whispered, small fingers dancing over his wound. The sun is rising, so Cake stretched to block any rays of light from touching the fallen vampire.

"C'mon! You gotta be okay!" Fionna said, eyebrows tilted in worry.

Marshall chuckled weakly. "I...I think this is it for me, Fionna." There is a pause. "So, why don't you just admit it? You're in love with me."

Fionna gasped and even in this tense moment, Marshall thinks of her gasping loud in his ears as their hips meld together.

"I..." She started and Marshall cracked an eye to look at her. "I get that you flirt with me all the time and it's funny and what ever, but you're doing that _now_?!" What are you trying to do to my head?!" Marshall stared wide eyed at her as she continued, tears in her eyes. "You think I've got some little crush on you?! Well, for however long we've got left...For once, drop it, you FREAK!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He sat up abruptly and Fionna falls back in shock. "Faking it, faking it!" He cried. "Okay, my shirt is, like, filled with cream puffs!"

"Oh, goodness!" Cake breathed.

"Glob, Fionna," Marshall murmured. "You're like the realest person I've ever met."

He never expected it, but he should have, because in the next moment, Fionna's fist has collided with the side of his face.

"OW! MY CHEEK MEAT!" He shouts, hand clutching his bruised cheek. Fionna is still sobbing as she chases after him, fists raised. "Q-quit, clowning, Fionna. Fionna? FIONNA!" He shrieks as Fionna deals a few more blows.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY HEART JUNKS, YOU POOP HEAD!"

(_A/N: The next chapter should be up soon, this'll only be a two-shot so hurrah, there'll totes be major smut in the next one. Hope you read it!)_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Marshie, you've been a bad little boy."_

Marshall Lee the vampire king woke up gasping and sweating, his hair sticking unattractively to his forehead. He inhaled deeply, dark eyes flitting over his moist bed sheets. "Ugh, I'm fucking disgusting," He groaned as he kicked off his sheets and bunched them in a ball. Every piece of the sheet tucked away made the dream disappear a little more. He felt gross. He felt like a pedophile. Physically young or not, he was still a thousand years old. She was still young and sweet. He floated out of bed and kicked his bedroom door open, mumbling self-directed profanities as he went. He was pushing his black hair from his face when he somehow managed to trip over his zombie cat, Dusk. He mewled indignantly at his master, dead little eyes spitting venom.

"Don't look at me like that, boy," Marshall grumbled, flipping the black cat off as he floated towards the bathroom, swinging the ball of soiled bed sheets into a hamper. He closed the door behind him to prevent any meddlesome, undead cats from entering, and turned on the faucet all the way up to the hottest setting.

As a vampire, Marshall suffered from a perpetual state of chill. When people say the dead no longer feel, they are lying. He can definitely feel—maybe even better than humans. It is a curse disguised as a blessing because he is so _tired_ of being cold all the time. He can feel the chill down in his bones and in the blood curdled in his veins.

Marshall shed his boxers in one fluid movement, stepping naked into the shower. The hot, boiling water, shook him from his thoughts, and for a little bit, he felt warm again. So warm, in fact, that he started thinking of girls a thousand years younger than him with rosy, vanilla cheeks and sunny blonde hair.

"_Marshie_," The Fionna in his mind whispered. She stepped into the shower stall behind him and toned arms circled around his midsection to accompany her breathy sigh against his back. He shuddered, and in reality, one of his large, calloused hands latched hard onto his already-rock-solid cock. He blinked back the spray from the shower faucet and his gasps sent puffs of water into the steamy air. He let out a low moan, mouth agape and eyes half closed to match his hazy mind as his hand worked faster on himself.

His apparition was sucking his cock then and he could feel her tongue running along the surface of him. It felt so real. He squeezed hard in time with a particularly hard suck.

"Oh, Glob, Fionna," he hissed, and then he was fucking her hard against the tile of his shower wall. He wished, oh god, he _wished _that he could hear the moans. But no sounds came out of the shape of her mouth.

She was coming, or maybe that was just the furious stroking of his hand as he braced himself against the wall, the muscles in his shoulders pulsing with the movement. His hips shook as they thrust to meet every pump of his fist.

"_Marshie, Marshie….come for me, Marshie,"_ The apparition whispered suddenly, and then he felt his hips spasm and he gasped and groaned long and loud as his come splattered against the wall. Marshall vaguely thought, as he finished showering, that if Fionna ever found out about this, she would kill him.

.

.

.

Fionna, meanwhile, had been wondering when exactly she would see Marshall again. It had been a week and a half since she had last seen her attractive vampire friend, and she was growing a little tired of waiting. She was still a little angry at him for being so mean to her at LSP's party, but she was even more angry with his attitude afterwards. He had apologized profusely, even as her fists collided with his flesh. She had finally stopped hitting him, leaving him to apologize once more before he dashed off into the night without her.

Boys are weird.

Needless to say, Fionna was pretty flipping done with his avoiding her lately, so she decided that she would just go over to his cave and drag him out herself.

"CAKE!" Fionna shouted from her spot by the door, her back pack slung over one shoulder. All that she received in reply was a few muffled giggles, a well placed mewl and a few snorts and whinnies coming from the bedroom.

Fionna cringed and shook her head, her expression a mix between outright disgust and confusion. She vaguely wondered how _any_ sort of sex act would work between a rainicorn and a cat, but then she remembered that cake could pretty much stretch to accommodate anything.

The blonde girl glanced briefly at the ceiling (from which loud thumping noises were now sounding) and took a deep breath before opening a crack in the door and stepping outside.

The first thing she noticed was that it was raining again, really really hard. Fionna hoped to Glob that Marshall wouldn't suddenly appear on her roof again or else she would lose all resolve. And with that thought still plaguing her young mind, Fionna scurried off into the darkness, dodging water droplets as best she could.

.

.

.

` Marshall Lee was not prepared for the firm and steady knock on his door. It echoed briefly in the cave his little house rested in and his vampire hearing could hear chattering teeth on the other side of the door.

"MARSHALL LEE, THE VAMPIRE KING, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS FUCKING MINUTE."

Said vampire king nearly fell out of the air in a most undignified, unkingly manner. "WHO IS IT?!" He roared back, even though he knew perfectly well who it was. He recognized that voice, childlike and not really feminine but not really masculine either. He'd heard it everywhere, all over Aaa, weaving in and out of his dreams...

"YOU KNOW WHO IT FUCKING IS," Fionna shouted through the door. She didn't swear often—Cake and Gumball never approved. But she swore when she and Marshall were alone, a freedom and a luxury that both parties appreciated.

Marshall flung the door open and tried very very hard not to scream at her to go away. Distance, distance, distance was all he ever wanted right now. He just wanted to get away, he just wanted to never get attached to such a magnificent girl and such a—

woah.

_Magnificent pair of tits_.

"Fionna," Marshall said firmly, trying hard not to look at the shape of her breasts under her shirt that was (sigh) once again dripping with rain water. He briefly cursed the weather before saying, his voice huskier than he'd intended it to be, "What are you doing here?"

"Clearly," the girl seethed, hands on a pair of shapely hips, "I am here wondering why you haven't talked to me for the past—Ugh, i don't know—_week_?" Marshall could only babble guiltily, so Fionna continued. "Dude, I told you not to mess with my heart junks and then you just go and make it worse by avoiding me!"

The vampire sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He had to hand it to her. Her bluntness sometimes gave him a concussion. "Fi, I just—I'm just really sorry, I guess. I wanted you to...I wanted..."

"What did you want, Marshall?" She asked, a determined look still set on her face.

What do you want, Marshall Lee the vampire king?

What do you want

What do you want

What do you want

"Fionna, just come inside," He said calmly, gesturing for her to cross the threshold.

The girl nodded briskly and stepped inside, tossing her backpack into a dark corner of Marshall Lee's house. She kept her hat on.

"Fi, I need to tell—wait, why aren't you taking off your hat?" Marshall asked. She always took off her hat when they were in the privacy of his home (he wished she would take off more than her hat, though).

"I kind of...had to donate some more princess hair..." Fionna giggled nervously, wringing her hands.

Marshall laughed, momentarily forgetting what he had to tell her. Well, actually, he kind of forced himself to forget. "Let me see!" He said, reaching a hand towards her hat.

"NO!" Fionna cried, firing a fist through the air It smacked into his face again, but not before a strong hand had gripped one of her bunny ears. Her punch sent him flying and her hat along with it. "AGH, MARSHALL!" She shouted, trying to cover her head, but realizing that all efforts were in vain.

Marshall laughed louder this time, rubbing his sore face when he looked at her. "Hey, it doesn't look that bad!" He said. Her hair was clipped very short, almost buzzed, but her bangs were left long enough to hang out her hat like they always did so that nothing would appear changed. "It looks kind of cute, actually." He cocked his head to the side a little, squinting to examine her.

"Whu—I, uh—You still have something to tell me, Marshall!" She shouted, her cheeks burning a furious shade of red. He felt the urge to drain the color with his fangs nearly overpower him.

But a stronger urge was almost upon him.

"I..."

a pause.

_It's now or never, Marshall_, he tells himself. And then it all comes out in a rush.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you're pretty and that's not something I say to many people but I know that's kind of weird I just wanted to say it 'cause I don't want you to hate me I just—oh my glob—want you to stop paying attention to me because I can't really talk I mean fuckin' _look_ at me I'm babbling _babbling_ and I haven't talked this much in over three centuries—Oh shit forget I said that I'm not too old for you I don't want to be too old for you Fionna, globdammit I just think you're really pretty like all the time like all the fucking time and I think I mightsortaloveyou yeah like really really a lot."

He stopped talking finally and it was like coming to the surface of a very muddy lake. He feels out of breath. Feelings, too many feelings boiled inside him, some shame, some happiness and relief, and some were still the raging fires of his libido that hadn't been completely extinguished by his shower earlier.

"Holy _shit_," Fionna said, her voice a breath expelled from her body. Her face was still crimson and her eyes like that of a surprised deer.

"I'm sorry I—"

He didn't have time to realize that he was acting like a spoiled kid, like a whiny baby. He didn't have time to realize that Fionna had this really bad habit of making him behave like _prince_ rather than a king, helpless and always at her mercy. he didn't have time because, before he could finish his sentence, Fionna had flung her self at him, lips crashing against his.

They were soft. Like squishy soft. But they felt chapped and a little rough at the same time, a sharp contrast to their plumpness. He didn't realize that he had been chanting her name over and over again until she bit his neck and he suddenly no longer had a voice.

"Marshie," She whispered. "You've been a bad little boy, not telling me about this." Marshall's eyes shot open and he found himself choking on air he didn't technically need. Eyes turned crimson by the heat in his cold body flashed toward the blonde girl in his arms, face buried in his neck. He found himself being pushed backwards, a sensation that he only noticed because her hands, small and calloused were on his chest, applying the sweetest pressure.

You're up the stairs Marshall Lee

What?! How in the world did he get up there?! but then he understood that Fionna had been trying to get him up the stairs and into his bedroom the whole time, something he had failed to notice thanks to every line of her fit body pressed against his.

"Fi...Fi, Oh glob, you're the one I've wanted. You you you are what I want," He whispered those words against her cheeks and her hair and she moaned her appreciation as she pushed him into his bedroom finally. The backs of his knees hit the bed and Marshall fell out of the air, the wind coming out of him in a rush.

Fionna bent down over the edge of the bed to get something that Marshall couldn't see—her breasts were pressed against his belly and he could barely think. She came back up, a triumphant grin on her face and something clutched in one of her little hands. But before he could make out what it was, she had reached up above him, her plush chest pushing into his face this time. He let out a moan at the feel of the magnificent flesh against his lips and nose. If he died like this, smothered in between her tits, he decided that at least he would die happy. He nibbled a little at the underside of her breast through her shirt and the satisfied mewl she released distracted him so much with the promise of another one that he didn't notice when her hands encircled his wrists and bound them to the bedpost.

"Fi, Wha—?" He looked up and realized (with disturbing amounts of excitement) that she had tied his hands to the headboard with one of his studded belts. He looked at her and the flash of heat in her eyes told him that she liked the pleading, wide-eyed look on his face, that she _really_ like the way he struggled against his bonds half-heartedly. And Marshall decided that he liked the sharp prick the spikes on the belt made on his skin.

"Marshall," She repeated, sliding her hands along the skin on his arms. He fought the shudder running through his body, but she noticed it anyway and the grin that stretched across her face was cat-like and mischievous. "You've been a bad little boy." His breath came in quick breaths. All he could do in response was whimper pitifully and buck his hips into the air.

She hummed a little, an eyebrow quirked and she leaned back on the growing bulge in his jeans, her skirt doing nothing to protect him from her underwear. She rocked a little bit and he gasped loudly into the heavy air. "A little senstive, huh, Marshie?" She giggled.

"Shut up," He huffed, eyes half-lidded and hazy. It wasn't his fault he was a vampire. It wasn't his fault that he could feel the very outline of her pussy, moist and hot even this early in the game through his jeans and her underwear.

She must not have thought his reaction was satisfactory enough, however, because in the next moment she had pulled her shirt off, slowly and painfully, Marshall's eyes growing bigger and bigger as every inch of milky skin was revealed. Finally, it was off, but Marshall's pleading look told her that the bra needed to go as well. She grinned at him, swiveling her hips against him a little and watching the grunt he released, fangs bared and eyes the size of dinner plates. The bra was disposed of while he was distracted with yet another world-altering spin of her shapely hips over his cock.

"You're really hard, Marshie," She said, hands running up over her breasts, kneeding the soft flesh and moaning a little, head leaning back.

"Oh Glob, Fi," Marshall groaned, rocking his hips up against her. The gasp she released set his nerves on fire and Marshall can't help but buck up a second time. She tweaked her nipples in time with his steadily-becoming-frequent thrusting and the swivel of her hips down against him. "Fionna, Oh...I really...I really wanna touch you," He moaned long and loud, head tilted towards the ceiling. She took advantage of his bared neck and dived down to nip and licked at his bite marks. His hips spasmed against her and she tweaked his nipple hard through his shirt, earning a grunt and a certainly more obedient Marshall.

"No touching," She purred. "Not yet."

Marshall whined at this, face pleading and arms straining again with a half-hearted effort to break free from his belt. The spikes on the belt dug into his wrists again and the pain was hot and made his blood run smooth. His cock got a shade harder in response. She shed her skirt and under wear quickly until she was sitting completely naked on top of him. Then, with Marshall's eyes running hungrily over her breasts and dripping pussy, she thumbed the collar of his flannel. "This needs to go."

"I agree," He breathed, nodding dumbly.

She grabbed him by his shirt front and brought him up to meet her halfway. It had felt like forever since she had kissed him and he moaned loudly into her mouth as their tongues flick together, gasps mixing hotly between their sealed lips. He heard a tear, suddenly and what sounded like a bunch of buttons flying off, but he ignored it in favor of the wet, hot wonder that was Fionna the Human's mouth. It was only when he felt the callouses on her strong little hands brush over his bare flesh did he notice that his shirt was hanging open. He suddenly felt something wet slinking down his chest and he peered over at Fionna through heavy-lidded eyes, finding her licking a path down to his waistband. He gasped loudly and he knew that she had heard it because he could feel the curve of a smirk against his hip bone. She unbuttoned his pants and he lifted his hips helpfully as she slid them down his hips. His breathing came in quick, uneven pants and she left this pants hanging just underneath his ass. She palmed the front of his boxers and he whined loudly. "Fionna...Fi...don't leave me hanging, oh Glob, please. _Please_."

"Please _what_, Marshie?" She cooed, feigning innocence.

He glared at her from his position by the headboard, but it wasn't very intimidating, especially with his hands tied above his head and his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted like a thirsty dog. "Glob, just suck me, fuck me, I don't care just do _something,_" He pleaded.

Seeming satisfied with his answer, she replied with a tug on the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them down below his ass just where his pants were and as she came back up, she delivered a swift lick and a kiss to his stone-hard cock. Marshall moaned loudly, eyes screwed shut. He didn't see her hand snake down in between her legs. But he certainly heard the moan she let loose when her fingers made contact with the well of wetness between her legs.

"Beg for it Marshall," She commanded, rolling a rosy nipple between her fingers as she slipped two fingers inside of herself. Marshall could only groan huskily along with her, his eyes in danger of rolling back into his head. "I said, beg," She commanded again.

Marshall watched her thumb her clit hard and he could only lick his lips and comply. "Please, Fi. Fuck me, Oh Gob, fuck me. Ride me really hard. _Please_."

She seemed to get off on his pleas because the next moment her fingers where in his mouth. He heard a distant "Suck" but he was already complying before he had heard the order. She tasted like woman and that was enough to make him moan loud against her fingers.

She pulled them from his mouth and slammed her mouth against his once more, and it promised love and lots of fun to come.

She leaned back a little, his cock cushioned against her butt. "Are you ready?" She asked, face suddenly serious. Her bangs covered one eye, the other a piercing blue that seemed to bore into his very soul. He recalled her long hair. He missed it, but at least this way he could see a very pleasing flush on her neck.

Wait. _ready?!_

"Aw FUCK! Fi, I don't have a—" He panicked. He looked near tears, his hips bucking furiously against her. He looked like he would cry even more then as the pleasure coursed through him.

"Pill," Fionna grit out, glaring at him. "And if you _ever_ struggle that hard again without my permission, I will _punish _you."

Marshall vaguely thought that he definitely wanted to struggle that hard in the near future, but on the other hand, he was so strung up, he really couldn't take any more teasing. He nods.

She smiles softly down at him and positions herself above his dick, hands braced on his chest. This was it, she thinks. She was a virgin, yeah, sure, but virgins didn't have to be innocent. She read lots of her sister's books. She exercised too much for her to have a hymen of any kind. She could do this. She loved Marshall. She took a calming breath and then began to sink down on his rigid cock.

It was like stars were exploding behind his eyelids. Like a super nova was erupting in his brain. He keened long and loud at the feel of her tight walls around him and the sound of pure bliss coming from his Fionna's mouth. _His Fionna._ He bucked his hips hard up against her and they found a spectacular rhythm, her hips grinding his into submission, her hands flicking his nipples briefly before one snaked to her own breast and the other to her clit. Her head lolled back and she moaned loudly as he pistoned inside her, breath heaving and bodies slick with sweat. Marshall felt like he was going to explode. Fionna scraped a nail over her clit and she felt like she was going...going...going...gone!

She screamed her release and Marshall could _feel_ his brain cataloging that sound away for future dreams and fantasies. He could feel the spasms of her slick flesh around him as well, but thank glob for his stamina because he wasn't through with her yet.

"OH!" She cried, "Yes, yes, yes!" She fucked herself on his cock into yet another mind-blowing orgasm and Marshall bit his lip until it drew blood to keep himself from screaming.

"Come for me Marshall," She gasped, falling forward onto his chest, breath flowing over his sweaty neck. He could only oblige, hips fucking furiously into her tight pussy.

He roared her name into his orgasm, hands clawing at each other from their position at the headboard. He relaxed (more like fainted, but that is certainly not something a king would do, so it's relaxed for now) onto the pillow, his hands and body going limp.

Fionna sighed happily, reaching up to untie him and as soon as his hands were free, they wrapped slowly and tiredly around her waist as she lay on top of him.

"Fi, I really do love you so so much." He said softly. "I wasn't lying about that."

"I know. I never got to tell you, but I love you too. And not just because we had sex," She giggled, tracing patterns on his sweaty skin.

He sighs in relief. "Great, now that that's settled...wanna go for another round?" His dorky wink is enough to send her into fits of giggles.

But she manages to wheeze out, "Should I hit you this time, Mr. Masochism?"

"Oh definitely," He moans, hands coming up to squeeze her ass.

She laughs a little louder.

_(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is so late. I've been in a pretty bad spot lately, so I hope this is up to par. I wanted it to be as good as possible, so it kinda took forever. Once again, This was my first AT fanfic, so it might have been a little OOC. But at least a little bit of my own kink bled into this one. Also, Fionna's haircut is based off of some fan art I saw (I wish I could tell you which one) and she had like this really really short hair with long long bangs and I thought it was the cutest thing ever, so there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this one, thanks for reading!)_


End file.
